User talk:BCEngine
See the part that says Put Your Cats Down Here? Click edit, and scroll down to the bottom of the page, and fill out the form! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Notice-Dustpaw Look, we have a cat named Dustpaw already, and you have to fill out the form on JtC. Also, do not use other people's cats. Contunue to do this, and you may be banned. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Contest reactions! WHOOOOOOOOOOO I'M SO HAPPY XD FLYING WOMBATS XD OMG thanks!!! [[User:Spottedpool599|'I'm Spotty.']][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|''' That's not a bad thing']]' to be.' *bows *bows Thank you. I'm so honered. XD -Silver Picture stuff =P Hey BC, that picture was meant for Rainy, so I don't really want you to use it. Although, I can make you a picture! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'''That's about it...]] Here it is! ~Misty is too late to put her sig Siggie stuff Sure! Tomorrow's my siggie making day :) No problem BC! I just... I'm a dunce so... could I have the description again? I was trying to find it and couldn't. Sawwy! [[User:Rainsplash987|''If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' why are you my clarity? ']] kay thanks! '''Rainy' Talk Blog 01:57, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Here it is! [[User:BCEngine|''With eyes of '']][[User talk:BCEngine|''fire, '']][[User:BCEngine|''I melt the '']][[User talk:BCEngine|''frozen '']][[User:BCEngine|''soul '']] I hope you like it! To make it work, go to My Preferences under your account, and type in [[User:BCEngine|''With eyes of '']][[User talk:BCEngine|''fire, '']][[User:BCEngine|''I melt the '']][[User talk:BCEngine|''frozen '']][[User:BCEngine|''soul ''without]] the spaces. [[User:Rainsplash987|''If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' why are you my clarity? ']] ARGH DARN IT. What you type in is { { SUBST:Template:User:BCEngine/Sig } } without the spaces. Wiki's a butt. [[User:Rainsplash987|If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' why are you my clarity? ']] Moonclan?? On MoonClan??? '''Rainy' Talk Blog 19:49, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thymepaw's page Lol, it's not asking a lot, but she does have a page. See? xD Rainy Talk Blog 17:28, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Userpage coding Hey I finished coding your userpage! Hope you like and be sure to tell me if you don't so I can fix it ^_^ ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 12:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Animal lovers. Ohyesh. So I was stalking your page... since I'm weird like that. And... YOU ARE THE MOST EPICAL PERSON I HAVE EVER MET. For volunteering to help animals, and loving them. Seriously. Be my best friend. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] YUSH <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Admin Button Here: Click that, then there should be a bar that lifts up. Click "Admin" which is in he middle but fiurther to the left. Click that in the little text box enter the username of he person to be an admin. then click the button and you''re done! [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''Hawkmask'] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 I am amazing...] 23:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mind explaining to me why Jason had no idea what I was talking about when Icame on? I don't think he wanted to talk to me, and and I'm fine with that, but I'd like to know why you wanted me their in the first place. I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 00:47, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Heyo BC! THis is a message for tomorrow's contests. For tomorrow, you must remember that, 1) For the first comment of your thread, please write in bold RPing Contest Thread. Thanks! And have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 00:02, September 20, 2013 (UTC) HEy BC, you know who i am, leave me a message or soemfin ok? I'm a genius btw Hey BC!! Ronni here agian, How exxactly do i leave a comment on the page?? (Uhg such a noob..Pleash halp me bestie) Here you go Happy Early Valentine's Day! Your friend, Gari .3. Sure, just first, can you link me to the wiki where you already have a coded siggie? Thanks [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 01:02, October 29, 2013 (UTC) http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ABCEngine/Sig It's here. What do you think? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 19:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I hope you get this message :P If not, I'll try to catch you on chat one day. So like Misty gave you Swiftsand, but Rainy kind of already made Hazelclaw deputy again xD So I hope you don't mind if Swiftsand is a regular warrior now :P Hi, bye xD Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 15:08, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat's working for moi. What browser are you using? [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:10, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Try switching to a different browser? See if that works. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:16, October 11, 2014 (UTC) You can download other browsers for free. I use Chrome. Try downloading that. The downloads have no viruses or anything so don't worry about that. https://www.google.com/chrome/? [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:21, October 11, 2014 (UTC) hey so I dunno if you remember Spy Torture, but because I killed your first cat, I'm giving you an opportunity to make another one C: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cchen3/Hm,_who_remembers_Spy_Torture%3F would be a good place to make another cat Thanks c: [[User:Cchen3|'In 'som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo'''ve 'you']] 18:06, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Ayyy, so here's the first draft for your siggie. If there's anything you'd like me to change, please just let me know!! Love takes time, and love takes work. You have to at least know the person. And you literally have no idea who or what I am. Seriously, even the most minor of details, I don't mind changing :* Also, hope you like the color scheme emoji. many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me 04:31, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I can't find the existing page, so I'll create a new one for you.Just so you know, it'll be User:BCEngine/sig. If you go there, you'll see your current signature and nothing else. But that's just knowledge for the sake of knowledge! So what you do, is you go to or find it in the drop-down menu found by hovering over your icon. Once there, you'll see a section called "Signature." In that, it'll show you your current signature and a box for a custom signature. Now, there will probably be something in there already, since you have a siggie, but we'll go ahead and rewrite it since it's not much. What you'll do is go { {SUBST:BCEngine/sig} } but without the spaces between the { { and } }. Make sure the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature" is clicked. Then just scroll down to the very bottom and hit "Save" and maybe leave me a message to see if it all worked!! I'm glad you like it! many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me 16:23, July 17, 2015 (UTC) YOU LIKE ERAGON?? I USED TO READ THAT IT WAS A GOOD SERIES :) -- It was enchanting to meet you 04:26, July 19, 2015 (UTC) EEEEEEE Arya/Eragon ftw I need to reread that series!! xD -- It was enchanting to meet you 14:14, July 19, 2015 (UTC) AHHHHHHHH OKAY NOW YOU AD ME THAT’S WHAT’S NEXT!!!!!! IM as_duskfalls SO ADD ME AND THEN ILL START A CHAT W YOU!!!!!! 14:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC)